An aortic dissection is a form of aneurysm to the descending aorta in which the wall of the aorta is damaged to such an extent that blood under pressure can get between inner and outer layers of the wall of the aorta to expand part of the wall into an inflated sac of blood which is referred to as a false lumen. The inflated sac of blood or false lumen so formed may extend some distance down the descending aorta and open out into the aorta again further down.
It is the object of this invention to provide a device and a method of treatment of such an aortic dissection.
Throughout this specification the term proximal with respect to both human or animal vasculature and the deployment device and prosthesis will be used to refer to the region closest to the heart or that part of the deployment device or of the prosthesis which when in use is closest to the heart and the term distal will be used for regions of the human or animal vasculature further from the heart and those parts of the deployment device or prosthesis which in use are further from the heart.